fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon Vastia
| nick=| extra3=| }} Leon Reitei is one of two ice mages shown in the series, as well as a rival of Gray. He the main antagonist of the Garuna Island arc and later appears as a member of the guild, Lamia Scale. Character Outline Early History It is unknown what exactly happened to Leon's parents but when younger he searched for the strongest mage who would make him their pupil and found Ur. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found a survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to the chagrin of Leon, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Leon attempted to use the spell Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, but then sacrificed herself by using the spell herself, turning her body into ice, but asking Gray to "tell Leon that I died".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38, page 11. Presumably afterwards the two training partners went their separate ways with Leon spending ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Garuna Island, bringing the frozen Deliora to the island 3 years before the current storyline. Personality Leon looks like a cold and calm mage but he can also be emotive and follow his instinct like in the delegates meeting rushing into the woods following Natsu. He takes his goals and dreams too serious this for example leaded him to try to unmelt to immortal demon Deliora just to try to fulfill his dream to surpass his teacher Ur. Synopsis Garuna Island arc Once on the island, Leon begins the Moon Drip ritual to unfreeze the Iced Shell off of Deliora in an attempt to defeat the demon himself and surpass his teacher. Complications arise when Team Natsu arrive at the island on an unauthorised S-Rank mission and come into confrontation with his group. Leon takes on Gray and manages to win their first bout after becoming angry when Gray mentions that defeat Deliora is impossible as years before Ur and Leon told him about the exact same thing about confronting Deliora in the northern continent. The next day Leon finds that sherry and Yuuka were defeated and faces Natsu who tilted the ruins, thus stopping the Moon Drip ritual. Their battle is interrupted by a recovered Gray. After a little talk about Ur´s true condition (eternally alive as ice) Leon stabbed Gray telling him that he already knew all of that that; these words angered the injured Gray who attacked Leon several times. The now injured Leon claims that he wanted to save his magic for his future fight with Deliora and starts to attack Gray using his one handed ice molded magic but this time its Gray who comes out the victor when Leon's power becomes unbalanced at the height of the fight. However, the ritual is soon completed and Deliora is freed from the shell. Even so, a heavily wounded Leon tries to take on the beast but is not knocked down by Gray. Then, much to his dismay, the demon suddenly crumbles before it can attack. Realization dawns on Leon that Deliora was long since dead and that he could never surpass his teacher now as she defeated the demon before he could. In the end Gray and he reconcile, and Leon considers joining a guild. Fighting Festival arc Leon, along with Toby, Sherry and Yuuka, appear in a short panel watching Gray and Lluvia in the Fantasia festival. Oracion Seis arc Leon along with Sherry now as members of Lamia Scale and part of its delegated team to fight the Dark Guild Oracion Seis, after meeting up with all the members he rushes with sherry and the others (with the exception of Jura and Ichiya) to the woodlands where they are ambushed and easily defeated by the Oracion Seis. Magic and Abilities Like Gray, Leon practices the ice magic, Ice Make. Which allows him to form any type of object from ice. Unlike Gray whose version is static (which allows him to create weapons), Leon´s Ice Make is Living, which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice. However since he only uses one hand rather then both, Leon's magic becomes unbalanced at critical moments. Ice Make: A form of alchemy magic that creates shapes or objects out of ice. In Leon's case, he uses Dynamic ice magic, meaning he can shape his ice into animals or moving objects. At first Leon believed that he was a prodigy and that he could create ice magic single handed without the side effect of this (as was shown in his battle against Gray. One handed molding magic is unbalanced, unstable and it cannot reach its full power at critical moments; after his fight with Gray in Garuna Island, Leon started to create ice magic using both hands. List of Spells Include: *'Ice Make: Eagle': Leon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target. *'Ice Make: Snow Dragon': Leon creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crushes it. *'Ice Make: Ape': Leon create an large ape: it was used to protect him against Gray´s ice hammer; its unclear if the ice ape can attack but since Leon´s magic is dynamic it probably that it can move and attack. *'Ice Make: Shield': Leon creates a half dome of ice to protect himself from enemy attacks. *'Ice Make: Snow Tiger': Leon creates an tiger made out of ice that can rush and bite its target. *'Ice Make: Sword': Leon creates an ice sword to strike and pierce his enemies. *'Ice Make: Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Leon creates a tower of ice spikes that impales his opponents. *'Unnamed Ice Magic': Leon creates a diamond-sided sphere of an unmeltable ice (Natsu´s Dragon fire wasn't able to melt it) on his enemy body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the trapped person along with the ice. However, it loses its hardness the further it's away from the caster and eventually shatters. *'Unnamed Ice Magic 2': Leon creates a copy of himself made out of ice, this spell can be used to avoid attacks or just to create a distraction for an surprise attack. *'Iced Shell': A forbidden spell, it seals an enemy in a a large block of ice made out of the caster's body. This ice is unbreakable even to fire, unless using the spell Moon Drip. Trivia *Leon and his team/friends appeared as extras in some pages during some arcs after the Garuna Ssland arc like in the sorcerer magazine in chapter 104. References Category:Characters Category:Lamia Scale members